


Traffic Jams Might Not Be So Bad

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Sasuke and Naruto are kids, both their parents are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: Meeting someone new during a traffic jam
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 22





	Traffic Jams Might Not Be So Bad

Naruto groaned, crossing his arms. “Mommmmm, how much longer?” His mother sighed, “I don’t know, just be patient kiddo.” She reached back and pet his head. He glanced out the window, seeing another kid around his age in the car next to them. Naruto rolled down the window, hoping to get the other kid’s attention. “Hey! You there!” The other kid glanced up, before turning back to his handheld console. “Hmph…” Naruto grumbles as he sits back down. He glances a couple more times at the dark-haired boy. He stared intently at him until finally, Sasuke rolled down the window.

“What do you want?” Naruto cheerfully sat up, “I just saw you and I wanted to talk to you!” Sasuke narrowed his eyes, “We don’t even know each other, don’t you have anything better to do?” Naruto frowned, “It’s a traffic jam! There’s nothing better to do.” Sasuke put down his handheld and turned to face Naruto, placing his arms down on the window spot and putting his head down on top of his arms. “Fine, what do you want to talk about?” Naruto talked about his school, how he got a F on his most recent exam-which made Sasuke snicker-and how they were headed to the shops right now. “Oh, I’ve been doing most of the talking, sorry ‘bout that.”

Sasuke shrugged, “Eh, it’s fine with me. It’s easier to listen anyway. You didn’t tell me who you were either. I’m Sasuke, what’s your name?” Naruto smiled eagerly, “I’m Naruto Uzumaki! I’m gonna be the president someday, BELIEVE IT!” He blinked, uninterested. “Hm, we’ll see about that. Since you’re done blabbering, I’ll tell you a bit about me.” Sasuke spoke of his cat named Kou, whom he spent most of his time with. He talked about his schoolwork as well, in which he got all A’s in his classes. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, “Show off!” 

“It’s the truth, I don’t lie. Itachi says it’s bad to lie to people.” Sasuke said it as if it were gospel truth. “Who’s Itachi?” Naruto listened carefully, paying full attention to Sasuke. “He’s my brother, my older brother. I like to play hide and seek with him.” Sasuke said it a little more excitedly. “He sounds cool. I don’t have any siblings, but I have my mom. She’s fun!” The two talked for another hour as they inched forward, the jam almost done. “I want to keep talking to you, what school do you go to?” Naruto asked, watching as the line of cars moved quicker. “I go to Konoha Middle, you?” Naruto smiled, “Me too! Meet me on the playground tomorrow. Okay?” Sasuke nodded, looking forward to it. 

The two went their separate ways, waving as they disappeared from each other’s view. Naruto sat down and rolled up the window. “Made a new friend, hm?” His mother asked, Naruto said yes happily. ‘Tomorrow I’ll see him again.’ He thought, they soon parked and got out of the car and headed towards the shops.

The next day Naruto waited anxiously on the swings, he knew he was getting a little old to be playing on the swings but he didn’t care too much. ‘I hope he didn’t forget…’ He swung slowly and looked around for Sasuke. He smiled as he saw Sasuke strolling up to him, “Hey Naruto.” He said simply. Naruto ran up to him, tightly embracing him. “You didn’t forget!” Sasuke nearly pushed him off surprised but after the initial shock wore off, he hugged back. “I wouldn’t forget, you’re at least bearable. That’s enough for me.” Naruto grinned, pulling back from the hug. “You’re my very first friend.” Sasuke returned the grin, “You’re mine too.”


End file.
